Talk:Wistful Wild
This might be of intrest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E62Ku-Q-it0&feature=related 68.39.16.71 06:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that. Is OoB worth mentioning anywhere? 18:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) dose anyone else think that this represents the "4th corner of the world"- the orient?Rocky0718 01:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :...I'm confused. In German, this would be in the area of Irak and Israel. However, it seems that in English this (according to Wikipedia) incorrectly means eastern Asia. I'd suppose this has similiarity with the gardening in Japan or China. It reminds me more of the woods in Canada, though. :Uh, right, the glitch. We incorporated the one for the Brawl Yard, so maybe we should do the same here. I remember saying this somewhere before...-- 11:20, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, primarily east Asia. I sort of saw the maple leaves as Canadian, which I suppose is traditionally associated with them (note flag); but the overall idea does seem to be sort of Japanese in a way. Mainly the bamboo-type stuff over the back; and those sort of trees seem like the stuff I've seen on TV set in Japan/China. Likely as it's based on the creator's garden too - a lot of the game is probably based on a similar setting. 16:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Canadian leaves are diffrent then that... I would know... But I don't live in Canada ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol at "Canadian leaves".-- 13:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't played the Wistful Wild in a little while now, but if you're talking about those reddish maple leaves with the thin arms that sort of look like cannabis leaves, yeah, those would be Japanese maples as opposed to, say, sugar maples and Norwegian maples which are common to north-eastern America, and although Japanese maples are native to the Orient, I can tell you that that's not the only place they grow. YIE? what does YIE mean? (it's in the grass where the blue onion lands)Captain Ludwig 13:01, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :It's part of a big triangular YIELD sign. ::It is? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. you didn't notice? :Noticed? Yes. Processed? No... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. In Japanese it's a stop sign, the stop signs are triangular there. But in the other versions it is a yield sign. Portal-Kombat :Cool... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Wistful Wild is two areas? This has really confused me about the area: if you've played the first game it's easy to tell that Wistful Wild is a combination of The Final Trial and The Impact Site's maps. Olimar's Journal in Pikmin 2 indicates that the Wistful Wild is The Impact Site, but he does not relate any part of it to The Final Trial- does this mean that the part of the area that looks like The Final Trial is not actually The Final Trial, it just looks like it? Portal-Kombat :I think it might be too confusing if he actually suggested that this one area was a combination of two areas which weren't even close to each other geographically in the first game. Still, that's not to say that it isn't, since there's already plenty to suggest that that the planet has wild tectonic activity, or that Olimar was away from the planet for longer than most people assume. I just don't think that the fact he doesn't mention the relation should suggest that they aren't actually related, since I don't think he says anything about the Awakening Wood either. ::Well put I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Wait... tectonic activity? Proof? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::Well, you've got underground areas suddenly shifting their layout around, and areas like the Perplexing Pool which, while it's clearly the same area from the first game, still looks notably different. Also, I believe tectonic activity is mentioned in the manual regarding caves...or was it talking about that "electro-magnetic activity" which is also supposedly the cause of the time stop? I don't actually remember.... :::::It was electro-magnetic time warping magic... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::Heh, then maybe that's what drew the two areas together. :::::::Time warping, dirt pulling magnetic fields? It's magic...magic...if you believe that it's so... it's magic... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Hmm. Actually, he did mention that the Awakening Wood was the Forest of Hope. In one of the treasure descriptions he said something like "This forest has changed since the last time I visited it". As for the amount of time he was away, it must have actually been a while on the planet, even if the magnetic/electrical/temporal/magical currents on the planet caused it to change. Portal-Kombat :True... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Crystal, I was kidding...although it does seem a lot more likely than magnetic fields having amazing time-warping properties. :I was kidding too... >.> ...and singing... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. First off... Has anyone here heard of Einstein's theory of relativity? and second if it WAS tectonic activity wouldnt there be a huge mountain in the middle? or atleast a major hill? and just for the note the screen shot of the map shows what seems to be a pond or lake shore... Who knows what monsters lurk in there... *shudders and loads sub into dropship.*--Prof. 00:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) And I forgot too mention I have no idea how einstein's theory effects the sub levels.--Prof. 01:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Errr... I think it was tectonic activity. The underground areas Olimar explored were not new, they had ancient human objects and creature that thrived there. Seeing that Pikmin 2 has about the same amount of enimies on the map as Pikmin, I don't think there was a large migation. Those cave were old, not new, and if above ground acsess is only now being found, a shift must have occured. Ridly Roar! 21:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well, since this planet is, unofficially, Earth, it is possible for a plate to be subducted into the mantle, or for a plate to move above another. Maybe that's where the Forest Navel went to? Lake/pond creatures Ok, has anyone noticed the lake along the left side of the screenshot map? Ive been wondering what could inhabit it. Yeah this is sorta random but still, I just want ideas of what might inhabit it. And please try to be a bit realistic.(pikmin realistic) --Prof. 20:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) errr... I see two lakes, both in the center soo... the lower one has a wollywog and the one above has didly squot... I mean nothing. it'sa PK king :Maybe you're getting confused with the platform Hole of Heroes is on? The Final Trial can't be part of thi because one, the Final Trial part of this area is south of the Impact Site part, while in the first game it was north, and two, you can still see the island the Final Trial was on. 15:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) No Green, If you look at the right side of the overview screen shot, you will see part of a pond/lake near the half-pipe slide, you will see it but what I wanna know is (Outside of the water dumples, bloysters, crawbsters, Crawmads, and any other aquatic creature thats in the piklopedia) what creatures live in it. i can see three spots for onions. were u land by the berries and by the armored note and those walking plantsRpwyb I've been curious about these round spots. a quick search, and I found they match perfectly with the landing spots of The Impact Site and The Final Trial. Sorry, I try to keep brain use to a minimum during summer, I meant right side.--Prof. 18:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC)